


I dreamed of you

by Kaitou_Luminous



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Developing Relationship, Identity Reveal, Misunderstandings, Multi, Not Beta Read, Secret Identity, Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitou_Luminous/pseuds/Kaitou_Luminous
Summary: In a world where not everyone has the same soulmate mark system Shinichi was never born with a mark or wants to meet his soulmate.But now that he's meet his soulmate all they seem to do is avoid talking to him & he doesn't know why?Kaito's always dreamed of Meeting his soulmate, but what's he to do when he realizes his soulmates wants someone else.Mostly from Shinichi's Pov, but will have some Kaito Pov
Relationships: Haibara Ai | Miyano Shiho & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Hakuba Saguru/Nakamori Aoko, Hattori Heiji & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Hattori Heiji/Tooyama Kazuha, Jii Kounosuke & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Koizumi Akako & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Mouri Ran, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Mouri Ran(one sided), Kudou Yukiko/Kudou Yuusaku, Kuroba Chikage/Kuroba Touichi, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Nakamori Aoko, Kyougoku Makoto/Suzuki Sonoko, Mouri Ran & Suzuki Sonoko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Prolouge Shinichi

Soulmate’s they’re an interesting concept, everyone in the world is said to be born with one, but the form their bond may take can have many different forms. The most common one’s are being born with a shared mark on your body, a Timer counting down to the moment the pair meet, the first words your soulmate says to you, or even something as simple as their name on your body. Some Marks can even show up after the pair meet like your eye’s changing color to match your soulmates. Some don’t even gain physical marks, some pairs can hear each other singing, or meet each other in their dreams. My parents were born with two parts of the same Image on their body that only became whole after they met, my father had the image of a book on his leg, & my mother had the title of his first book written on her’s.

Me personally? I wasn’t born with a Mark, so I could be considered one of those cases where you discover your soulmate after I’ve met them, but I don’t really care. I’ve seen so many lives torn apart because someone meets their soulmate & another person cannot handle their loved one leaving them for someone they’ve just met. To me Being soulmates doesn’t matter, I know who I love & there’s nothing changing that. Ran is who I love, now all I have to do is convince her to try a relationship with me, which will be hard considering she’s a hard core believer in soulmates being an absolute, even though her parents were soulmates & they constantly fight. 

  
  


Now why am I bringing this up? Well I guess that’s where this story began, the day I decided to attempt to convince Ran to try a relationship with me, the day we went to tropical land.

  
  


“Ouch”. Ran winces as she looks down to her knee where the source of her pain came from as I sigh.

  
  


“Your soulmate is such a klutz Ran they always seem to be tripping over their own two feet”. I say as we continue our way home from school. Feeling a chill go down my back I freeze & look over at Ran to see a sickly sweet smile on her Face. Uh oh.

“Shinichi”. She is emotionless.

  
  


“Hai”? I ask knowing where this is going, and before I know it she’s lunging a fist forward and it makes contact with the concrete pole turning part of it to rubble. Gulping I turn back to her slowly.

“Just because you don’t believe in soulmates doesn’t mean you should force your idea onto others”. She scolds me as if talking to a little child.

“Sorry” I say not sorry at all for having my own beliefs before continuing. “Is there anything I can do to make it up to you”? I ask silently praying for mercy from Rans fists. As we continue on our way back home

“Well if that’s the case then take me to Tropical Land”! Ran says suddenly as I turn back to her.

“Huh”? I Ask surprised wondering where that came from

  
  


“Well I recently won a karate tournament and to celebrate the occasion you’ll take me to Tropical Land”. She explains as I start to think about it, I can use this chance to wow Ran with a romantic date & convince her to give me a chance to prove to her she’s the want in my life. So we went to tropical land.   
  


Then there was that Murder on the Roller Coaster.

Then finding those Guys in black doing something that illegal.

Then getting knocked out from behind.

And being Poisoned.

Now for some reason I’m seven again.

This was not how I expected today to go.

  
  
  



	2. Prolouge Kaito's Pov

Kaito on the other hand Dreamed about the day he would meet his soulmate & swore to never fall in love with anyone other than his other half. Having grown up with his Parents talking about how they could see Eachothers spirit animals, his mothers feisty cat, & his fathers soothing dove(though he could never get the full story about how they met something about Paris & lazors? He’s not sure he wants to know.) made Kaito dream about how his bond would manifest.

Gender never mattered to Kaito so often he would wonder if he would be like Prince Charming sweeping his soulmate off their feet like they’re a princess. Or would it be the other way around & would a prince to sweep him off his feet.

“KAITO”!!!!! A loud familiar voice shouts from behind me as I turn around to see my childhood friend Aoko walks to up me. You know if it weren’t for the fact I have a soulmate out there I probably would have fallen for Aoko but she’s had her mark for years, she & her soulmate could communicate, by writing on themselves. But due to her soulmate often writing in english I often had to translate what they wrote to her. Years later when a certain blond transferred to our class she finally got to meet her soulmate in the form of Hakuba.(I knew that handwriting looked Pretentious!).

“ Ohayō Aoko” I say as she catches up to me on our way to school, there is another reason why I could never be with Aoko.

Kaito Kid, when I started to take over my family’s legacy as the Moonlit thief I discovered another side to me, a side that Aoko could never accept since at this point KID has become such a large part of me that I have trouble Imagining my life without it. But if Aoko found out I don’t doubt that she would throw me straight to her father & get me arrested on the spot. Once we make our way to school I start to think about how near or far into the future I’ll meet my other half, but as I’m walking I hear a familiar laugh behind me.

“Ohohohoho”. I cringe as I turn around to find the Red witch Koizumi Akako & her forever blue nails. Akako’s soulmark has her nails change colors to match her soulmate's emotions.

“What do you want Akako”? I ask with a scowl as she gets closer to me.

“You know Kuroba-kun I can only make men fall in love with me until they find their soulmate, makes me wonder just how you’re immune to my charm”. She says mysteriously

“What does that have to do with anything”? I want her to get to the point already.

“I have a message for you from my friend Lucifer, “ _ Soon the moons Dove & the Shinigamis Owl shall meet, forging a union that can repel the darkness, but only when they complete the bond between their souls”. _ That’s what he said”. She says ominously before walking away.

Okay what did she mean by that? I think to myself while class starts, the Moon’s dove obviously refers to Kid, but what about the Shinigamis Owl? Owls are often a symbol of intelligence, but Shinigami doesn’t sound very good to me.

“Bond between their souls huh”. I whisper that last part to myself, does that mean I might be meeting my soulmate soon? As I continue to think about what her riddle could mean I didn’t notice class starting until my Teacher calls out to me.

“Kuroba Kaito can you answer this question on the board”! She shouts pointing to a random math problem on the board.

  
  


“X=A^2/B” I says not even looking up to see the question

  
  


“That’s correct”. My teacher says in defeat going back to the lesson as usual when this sort of thing happens. I guess I can’t spend all my time thinking about Akako’s mysterious message, as I pull out my tablet to look for potential heist targets, to do something productive.

  
  


After a bit of searching I found a Jewel that’ll be on display soon even though I can tell there's no chance a jewel like this could be Pandora it would be a nice break from my search for that evil gem.

  
  


“The Black Star looks like you’ll be my next target”. I whisper to myself excited for my next heist already.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how well I did so I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
